


Lap of Luxury

by BoredSmut



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Anal, Body Worship, Extreme Musk, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Footjob, Masturbation, Scents & Smells, Smut, Sweat, foot worship, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:04:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredSmut/pseuds/BoredSmut
Summary: Ellie and Joel find themselves relaxed and unburdened when they hunker down in an abandoned luxury hotel suite. When confronted with Joel's lack of restraint and closely-guarded fantasies, Ellie quickly finds herself at the center of things she'd only seen in magazines stolen from abandoned houses.Mostly an excuse to get a favorite pairing of mine together.





	Lap of Luxury

**Author's Note:**

> Tags: Foot Fetish, Footjob, Loli, Sweat and Musk (Heavy), Feet and Body Worship, Femdom, Anal
> 
> This story is mostly just an excuse to work some fetish play into a favorite pairing of mine. There isn’t much plot here, mostly long, drawn-out, heavily descriptive smut, maybe a small attempt at a budding romance. Let me know in the comments if you’d like to see more. I have another chapter that is half-way done, which I will post when I am finished writing.
> 
> This is my first posted story here, and I’d be happy for any comments or criticisms. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This work contains consensual sex acts between a minor and an adult. It is a work of parody and fiction.

It had been a long day trudging through the downtown core for Ellie and Joel. At least it had stopped raining. The sun was beginning to set and it was looking as though it was going to be an equally long night, as the two would have to find somewhere to hunker down for the evening. 

The pair came across an abandoned luxury hotel just as dusk was setting in, and although Ellie’s excitement and optimism was more palpable than Joels, the well-worn adventurer did have some small hope that they might find somewhere comfortable and safe to spend the night. It wasn’t long before the two of them were climbing staircases in an attempt to reach some of the rooms on the higher floors – it would be safe up there, Joel had reasoned, at least as safe as someone could be in the forsaken city center. 

“C’mon Joel! There’s gotta be something good on this floor, I can smell it!” Despite the fact that the two had been hiking through rough terrain for most of the day, Ellie’s spirits were still high. It was a wonder the scrappy teen ever ran out of energy at all. 

“Slow down, Ellie. You know better than to just go rushin’ off.” Joel’s voice was as cautious as ever, though the pair had yet to encounter any signs of infected or even other humans.

As the two rounded the corner and neared the end of the hall, they found themselves confronted with a pair of double doors; lavishly made and framed by intricate molding. Joel’s brow tightened at the sight. If Ellie was right, and there was something here, he wouldn’t hear the end of it for a week. Ellie was already trying the knobs and roughly shouldering the door, and Joel let her go on for a few moments before stepping up to pick the lock.

“When’re you going to teach me how to do that, huh? I promise I won’t use it for evil!” Ellie looked on curiously as she nagged at Joel, resting her hands on his back and leaning in to press her chin gently to his shoulder.

Joel felt a sharp pang of something he shouldn’t have as Ellie embraced him from behind. His feelings for the young teen had grown some since the two had set out together, but what he had first thought were the familiar feelings of fatherly affection he’d felt for his own daughter years prior were quickly becoming something more. Every time Joel tried to suppress the images running through his head, he quickly found himself up, long after Ellie had gone to sleep, with his aching manhood in his hand and his eyes glued to his young charge. Ellie had awoken certain things in Joel that he hadn’t expected, indulgences that he would have otherwise put out of his mind here, at the end of the world, but the more time the two spent together, the closer Joel came to laying his feelings bare to his roguish, chipper ward. 

“How many times do I got to tell you – when you’re older.” Joel feigned his stern attitude as he rebuffed Ellie’s insistence, quickly finishing up with the lock and turning the knob with a satisfying click. 

“Awe, c’mon dude! I’m old enough to shoot bad guys, but not to pick locks! What kinda shit is that!” Ellie complained, though she looked excited as she rushed into the room.

The room itself was luxuriously decorated, and it looked as though it had almost been sealed since it was abandoned. Lush, red carpet, ornate linens and curtains, and an entire den complete with a fireplace, armchair, and loveseat greeted the two as they entered, never mind the large four-poster bed in an adjoining room. Besides the need for a minor dusting, the room looked as in good shape as the last day the hotel was open.

“Wow! Look at all this stuff, Joel! People actually used to pay to stay here for only a night?” Ellie’s excitement didn’t reach Joel, who was still momentarily stuck on the comment she’d just made about her being ‘old enough’ for just about anything. 

Joel felt a familiar warmth and a pang of excitement ripple through his lower half, but he dismissed the feelings for now – Ellie would be in bed soon, and then he could relieve himself. It had been over a week since the two had been able to stop and rest without fear, and at least as long since the two had had an opportunity to bathe. The two of them always seemed to be sweating bullets, sometimes figuratively, but always literally. Hopefully they’d find somewhere to get clean through all this. 

“Language, Ellie.” Joel finally brought himself back to the present in time to catch a look of momentary confusion from the pony-tailed teen until she realized what he was referring to. 

“Oh man, whatever. I’m just psyched to sleep in a real bed! You coming?” Ellie beamed as she rushed towards the bedroom, throwing her pack on the floor and flinging herself onto the bed with a playful “Woo!” 

“Aren’t you a little old for sharing a bed?” Joel attempted to hide his own deep-seated anxiety and excitement at the prospect of climbing into a bed with the scrawny, nubile brunette, even though his eyes raked over Ellie’s backside as she crawled forward on the bed. Joel’s imagination ran wild for a moment as he pictured the small, sweat-slick teenager with her ass in the air and the opportunity to shove her face between her skinny legs and pert cheeks. His mind remained in the gutter for a few moments longer as Ellie crawled up onto all fours on the bed, bouncing herself on the mattress a few, stray giggles lifted from her throat. Joel’s thoughts had turned to cleaning and tasting every inch of her lithe, slippery body with his tongue – sliding the slippery muscle up between her…

“Yo, Joel? Earth to Joeeell…? You okay? Never seen that look before. You lose it ‘cause of my butt?” Poking fun, Ellie broke down into a momentary fit of laughter as she stared back at her middle-aged guide, standing up on the bed and tossing herself about with a few jumps on the mattress before she flung herself down and began to untie her shoes. 

“W-what? Uh, no, just be careful.” Joel’s words were rushed, and he set himself the task of making sure the room was secure before tossing his pack alongside Ellie’s and returning to the bedroom. He began to slowly unbutton his shirt as his gaze dragged over Ellie’s socked feet. Surprisingly clean, save for being soaked through with sweat and having been cooped up for a week, Joel couldn’t help but swallow nervously as his gaze swept along the teenager’s slim, dainty arches. Some of what Ellie had awakened in him embarrassed him, thoughts that should have been left behind when the world ended, but with Ellie around, he couldn’t help it.

“If you say so, dude. Why do you keep looking at me like that, then?” Ellie’s gaze was piercing, as though she knew there was something different about the way he was looking at her, almost as though she were encouraging it. 

“It’s nothing. Just get ready for bed, alright?” Joel’s absent-minded response earned him a frustrated glance from Ellie, who was already in the process of climbing beneath the blankets on the bed. Soon, with her head poking out and a smile on her face, she struggled to free her hand and offered her chaperone a thumbs up. 

Joel turned away and headed back into the den, still fiddling with the buttons on his shirt before tugging it off, leaving him in an undershirt and his jeans. He knew he’d be up for at least a few more hours, first waiting for Ellie to fall asleep. Trying to pass the time, he headed for the balcony and unsealed the door. There wasn’t much risk of exposing their position without a powerful light source, and he was at least curious as to what kind of view the vantage point would offer. 

Joel’s mind ran rampant as he stood with the warm, summer breeze on his skin, and he spent far more time fantasizing there than he ever rightly should have, before long trying to rid his mind of the images by fishing out a book from his pack – something Ellie had picked up and given him a few days earlier. 

It had only been an hour before Joel decided that he needed to check up on Ellie, for more reasons than just her safety. Laying the book down on his chair, he quietly entered the bedroom and to the edge of the bed. Ellie was, by all appearances, fast asleep. She’d kicked off the blankets some time ago, allowing Joel to get a good look at her small, albeit clothed, body. Already his manhood was straining at the front of his jeans, and he was quick to reach down to unbutton and free himself in the warm air of the abandoned suite.

Each time he did this he swore to himself it would be the last time, but at every turn he found himself foiled by his own, escalating desires. It wasn’t long before he’d shed his pants and pulled up a chair from the other room next to the bed. He was taking a huge risk, but he knew that Ellie had been on the road all day and likely could sleep through anything. Seated, with his rough hand wrapped around his thick, throbbing cock, Joel began to slowly stroke himself as his eyes wandered the teen’s sleeping form. 

Joel’s prick twitched and bucked in his hand in excitement, after being pent-up for so long, he was lucky not to have made a mess all over Ellie already. Sputters of translucent pre-cum rolled down his significant length, mingling with the stewed, cooped up sweat and potent scent that had been collecting for the past week. Each stroke made more of a mess of his pulsating mast as he leaned in closer, his nostrils flaring as he drifted just above Ellie’s sweaty, socked feet. He huffed the scent of the pubescent girl’s feet greedily, his gaze losing focus as the tangy, ripe smell of her nubile feet seemed to turn his brain to mush. 

Joel felt himself nearing the edge as he hovered above Ellie’s toes, restraining himself from stuffing his mouth full of the teen’s digits and sucking the sweat from her socks only by the thinnest margin. His hand stroked desperately at his impressive meat, the only sound in the room between the pair’s breathing coming from the lewd, wet ‘schlks’ that signaled each moment of self-pleasure for Joel. 

When Joel leaned himself back to get a better look at Ellie, he found her eyes open and a great, big smug grin on her expression. His eye went wide in mortified surprise as he found himself caught in the act, his cock throbbing needily in his hand and having just leaned up from shamelessly sniffing his young ward’s sweaty feet. 

“Ohhh man, I knew it! You’ve been looking at me funny for weeks! I should’a known!” Ellie sat up in bed quickly, still baring the same, smug grin as she ran her eyes from Joel’s frozen expression to the fat length of drooling dick twitching between his thighs. Her feet hung over the edge of the bed now, idly swinging to and fro as Ellie’s energy seemed to have returned full-force. 

“Ellie, I…” Joel attempted to sputter out a response, an explanation, but came up short. Ellie, all the while, hadn’t removed her eyes from Joel’s hulking cock, slick with pre-spunk and sweat and, from where she was sitting, smelling just as ripe as she was. The scent had her nostrils flaring and a redness filling her cheeks, but she kept her composure and the grin on her expression. 

“No way, dude. I caught you fair and square. Jeeze, my feet, of all the things…” Ellie trailed off as if in thought as she drew her gaze back up to Joel’s horrified face, shaking her head and tightening her lips chidingly. 

“Not just…” Joel tried to start again, not really taking the time to think through what he was saying as his cock flexed in his grip and sent a forceful spurt of pre-cum up into the air and onto the carpet below. 

“Nuh uh, I saw you! Plus, I’ve seen all sorts of weird stuff in the magazines back in the quarantine zone! I’m not a little girl anymore.” Ellie’s words rang strangely absent of disgust in Joel’s ears, and his brow began to curl in confusion as he continued to sit there, seemingly without any recourse but to let this play out. 

“Tell you what: you promise to teach me all that cool stuff like how to pick a lock and how to shoot guns better, and I’ll also let you teach me about all the weird, super fun stuff you’re thinking about right now. Deal?” Ellie’s proposal quickly earned a protesting grimace from Joel, but as he opened his mouth to dismiss her request, the scrawny teen lifted one of her dainty feet, holding her leg up behind the knee, and presented the sweat-soaked, socked foot to her chaperone, splaying and flexing her toes all the while to show off and hovering her digits only inches from Joel’s nose. 

“I…promise.” Joel’s words left his lips resigned, but resolute, and he uncurled his fingers from around his shaft as to not send himself over the edge too soon. Seems as though it was going to be a long night after all. 

“Fuck yea! Alright, cool. Man, I can’t believe you like sweaty little girl feet. Never would’a guessed.” She laughed again, shaking her head in disbelief as she cast her eyes on Joel’s imposing, glistening cock and began to idly nibble on the corner of her lip. She reached down to grab at one ankle, bringing one of her socked feet up to her face, where she buried her nose between her toes and sniffed softly. A momentary grimace appeared before melting away into something dreamier, and a slick sheen of the pubescent brunette’s foot sweat was smeared across the bridge of her nose and her upper lip as she pulled her toes away.

“Well, I guess I get it. Maybe. Man, I bet your dick smells even better.” Ellie leaned forward on the bed, supporting herself on her palms as she leaned in just far enough towards her still-frozen, middle-aged companion and huffed in greedily just as Joel had been at her feet moments ago. A sharper pink appeared in her cheeks and Ellie’s thighs squeezed together as she felt the situation between her legs growing far slicker than it already was due to the pair’s perspiration. 

“We’ll get to that later, though, right?! After all, you wanna play with these puppies, don’t you?” Ellie’s tone was still sarcastically playful, laying it on thick in such a way that you could never take her seriously. At least, that is, until she started to peel her sweaty socks from one of her slim feet, staring right into Joel’s eyes as she did so.

“Wait, let me…” Joel surprised himself by speaking up when he did, quickly moving to kneel on the floor in front of his teen ward and filling his gaze and his nostrils with the scrappy, young girl’s swaying, sweaty feet. 

“Don’t mind me, I’m just gonna...” Ellie fiddled eagerly with the clasp on her jeans, immediately shoving one hand down the front as she began to slowly rub circles across her puffy, hairless mound through her panties, tugging the damp fabric to and fro as she began to press down against her clit gently. A few stray squeaks of excitement left the tomboy teen’s thin, pink lips and her breath began to grow more ragged as Joel settled in below. 

Carefully, with both hands, Joel lifted one of Ellie’s feet up in front of his face, and with her eyes glued on him from above, he promptly drove his face up beneath her toes and stretched fabric of her wet sock over the bridge of his nose. This time he practically snorted the hot, humid tanginess radiating from Ellie’s nubile digits, his eyes going cross as he lipped desperately at the fabric, suckling gently, batting his tongue against the top of her sole, and letting the pungent taste of the youngster’s sweaty feet wash across his tongue for the first time.

The combination of the taste and smell rattled his brain and he grunted in pleasure. Joel’s leaky prick began to buck and flex at regular intervals below, flinging drooled strings of pre-cum across the bed skirt and carpet. His eyes drifted up into his noggin as he began to slowly work his way across Ellie’s socked foot; suckling and tugging at the sweaty sock stuck to her foot; dragging his face all across her wet sole to smear his face in her taste and scent; and slowly easing himself to her ankle. He grabbed at the top of her sock with his teeth and began to tug, slowly peeling the fabric away from Ellie’s steamy, slippery sole and letting his chin drag over the newly exposed, slippery flesh before he planted his nose right between Ellie’s toes once more, splaying two of her toes over the bridge of his nose and huffing as though he were an addict taking their first hit after a long abstention.

“Holy shit, Joel. You’re not kidding around. F-fuck. Suck on them. It feels nice.” Ellie’s words were caught between a few heated breaths as she shoved more of her hand into her jeans to toy with her increasingly slippery slit. Teasing a finger – and then a second – into her soaked tunnel, Ellie began pant softly, trying not to work herself over the edge too quickly as she relished the warm, wet – and frankly, strange – sensation of Joel licking and sucking on her tiny feet and toes as though he’d been dreaming of it all his life. 

Joel loosed a muffled moan as he heard Ellie’s pleasured sighs and encouragement from above. He was far past decorum now, and knew that whatever came tomorrow, he was certainly in this till the very end. Just as the Ellie’s insistence rang down from above, Joel latched his lips around her big toe, letting his tongue circle and curl around the newly-freed digit as he endeavored to suck and slurp every last drop of sweat and flavor from the little girl’s scrunching, wiggling toe. 

Ellie’s pleasured grunts pitched up into a gurgled moan as she felt Joel’s lips encompass her toe for the first time, her face scrunched up at the dual sensation of her fingers exploring her insides and the weird, yet enjoyable feeling of having her feet worked over. She could get hooked on this pretty quick, Ellie thought to herself between pangs of pleasure – thankfully the two of them still had a long way to go. 

Moving from toe to toe, Joel’s tongue worked at full-tilt to slurp and soak his eager licker in the teenage tomboy’s sweaty scent and taste, the taste and smell working him up just as much as the feeling of Ellie’s feet against his lips or the scene of her pleasuring herself happily just above. Long, languishing drags of his tongue over her little, wrinkled sole drew giggles and happy shudders from Ellie, and as he latched his lips to her sweaty sole and began to suckle his way from top, to bottom, and back again, Ellie continued to watch in surprised excitement. 

“Man, you really love my feet. Like a lot. You’re such a fuckin’ weirdo, Joel.” A playful snicker slipped out from Ellie’s lips, and Joel paused a moment to look up. His expression had softened and he looked almost frightened, as though she expressed her disgust with him. 

“Don’t look at me like that! You know I’m right. Jeeze. I didn’t say stop! It’s awesome.” Ellie’s encouraging words had Joel right back to work, shoving two of her toes into his mouth and sucking hard as he used one hand to fish up Ellie’s other foot. Unceremoniously stripping the teen’s other sweaty sock from her slippery foot, Joel brought both feet to his face and planted them across his expression in entirety. In the space between, he kept his eyes on Ellie’s face, watching as she stared right back at him with lusty exuberance. 

“Joel! Get these off me. Hurry up, before I make a mess over here.” Ellie’s fingers continued their exploration as Joel stripped off her other sock and slid her feet onto his face, diving two fingers into her sopping-wet, tightly-clinging hole and palming at her clit as she gave herself over further and further to the exhilarating feeling of her desires. 

Joel acquiesced as soon as he heard Ellie’s demand, as though he’d do anything she asked right at that moment, if only it meant that he could spend five more minutes glued to every inch of her. His rough, strong hands came up to her waistband and tugged, lifting her taut behind from the mattress and sliding her jeans out from under her, down and off her legs and feet in a matter of seconds. Ellie went along with another, playful “Woo!” finally able to spread her thighs open while keeping her slick feet pinned against her chaperone’s face. Ellie’s skin looked pale as moonlight, gleaming in the dim light of the bedroom with the not-so-thin layer of built up sweat and daily grime. Her t-shirt went just as quickly by her own hand, tossed across the room and forgotten, leaving the eager teenage girl in nothing but a pair of thin, red panties that were soaked through with arousal and perspiration. From tip to slobbered-on toes Ellie was lean without much curve to speak of, besides the barest mosquito bite breasts adorning her chest – one of the few hints of her femininity. 

“I, uh, tend to, er, squirt. Like a lot. Just, uh, be careful I guess?” Ellie’s hesitation was quickly replaced by another of her pleasured sighs as Joel returned to worshipping the teenager’s sweaty feet, working to clean her wiggling toes completely with each swipe of his tongue and simply dragging his lust-drunk gaze over her barely-wrinkled, scrunching soles. Ellie’s fingers were back between her thighs not a moment later, and soon she was tugging her panties free, the pair coming free with a lewd, wet ‘sllp’ of soaked-through fabric peeling away from sticky, wet skin. As she shimmied the panties down her legs and to her ankles, Joel quickly took the underwear into his mouth and sucked greedily again, earning himself a taste of the cooped up, sweaty scent between the pubescent girl’s thighs and the taste of her tangy arousal mixing on his tongue. 

“Shit, this is hot. I’m gonna..sh-shit…” Ellie’s voice caught in her throat and her moans filled the room as she began to excitedly rub her fingers against her throbbing clit. Smearing the mess of her arousal and sweat all across her nubile slit, Ellie’s thighs began to shudder and clench as she began to topple of the cliff of her first orgasm of the night. Joel planted the tomboy teen’s feet on his face, keeping her thighs spread, and edging his view overtop of her toes as he watched Ellie fall back onto the mattress, her hips rolling against her fingers as her young cunt began to quiver and convulse. 

“C-Cumming…” Ellie’s gaze lost focus, her eyes spinning up into her skull as she felt the first squirt of her arousal rocket from her spasming pussy, the jet hitting Joel right in the nose and ending up all over his face and the tops of her feet. Joel’s voice deepened into pleasured moans as he eagerly lapped and slurped up the splashes of teenage femcum rolling down Ellie’s feet in rivulets. Each convulsion from Ellie on the mattress sent another powerful squirt of the tomboy’s arousal, and each was accompanied by a strained, incoherent grunt – accompanied by a few girlish squeaks of excitement – as Ellie soon went limp with her fingers pressed tightly to her clit, each buck of her hips against her hand earning Joel more and more of the ambrosia-like female arousal all over the little girl’s toes and soles.

Soon, Ellie came down from her orgasmic high, laying with her back flat on the bed and her feet still being lavished upon by Joel’s greedy mouth as she panted hard and brought her hand up to her face to sniff idly at the combination of arousal, sweat, and other slick fluids clinging to her skin in her unwashed state. The smell sent another brief convulsion through the excitable youth, her slit quivering once more and delivering a tiny jet of her fluids onto the mattress in front of her. 

“D-Damn Joel. This is awesome. We gotta do this, like, every day. Twice a day? Eh? How about it?” Ellie’s sardonic attitude returned soon after her orgasm, though her words fell on deaf ears. Joel was much too absorbed in dragging his tongue over the teenage girl’s feet soaked in her own feminine come, slurping up a stray rivulet that had worked its way up her calf before Joel found himself spied upon by Ellie’s smugly grinning gaze once more from above. 

“C’mon, you can lick them some more later. I wanna try something!” Ellie planted the top of her sole on Joel’s forehead, pushing him back gently as she scooted a little more to the edge of the bed. Her toes slid some down to the bridge of his nose, as he sat straight-backed in the chair, Ellie slowly bringing her other foot in to hang tantalizingly above his aching pillar of sweaty, drooling dick. 

“You’re gonna love this. I saw it in a video I found in a closet once.” Her grin was confident and youthful, cocky and brash as she lowered her toes to splay over Joel’s messy, slimy tip for the first time. Joel’s only reaction was to sputter out a moan, muffled against Ellie’s other sweaty sole as the pubescent girl teased her slim tiny toes down against his glans and around his tip. His prick bucked and flexed in desperate excitement, swinging with a hearty, sweaty smack against the youngster’s sole and earning a playful chuckle from Ellie as she felt the slick, sticky heat of his cock against her foot for the first time. 

“Shit yea. Look at your dick, dude! It’s huge! I can’t believe you hid this from me for so long. Maaan, we’re going to have so much fun from now on.” Ellie teased and teased as she worked her toes slowly down the belly of Joel’s meat, slipping and sliding through the stew of pre-cum, sweat, and cockgrease coating every inch of the middle-aged chaperone’s impressive length and sloughing off the potent, musky substance onto her toes and sole.

“Your dick is so gross, but man does it make me want to smell it and taste it, and rub it all over myse-“ Ellie stopped herself short, a frustrated, lust-drunk look appearing on her features a moment later as she slipped her wiggling toes south to stretch Joel’s pliable, slick, sticky sac around her digits. Letting each of his plump, churning nuts roll across the tops of her toes, she slowly brought her other foot down from Joel’s face and used both dainty, young feet to pin his leaky, slimy cock to his stomach. 

“See what you’re making me want? Jeeze, you know I’m really impressionable at this age, right? Your cock is so awesome though, shit. How long have you been watching me like this, huh? Wasting all your cum when you could’a just asked me.” The words spilling from Ellie’s mouth belied the fact that she must have seen at least a few of those movies she’d mentioned before. Joel’s ears were still ringing as she asked him a question, stunned into silence by the young teen’s eagerness and insistence, as well as the pair of tiny feet now stroking steadily over his pinned cock, her toes squeezing and scrunching across the belly of his cock and stroking adoringly over his bulging cumvein each time he delivered a sticky spurt of pre-cum all over his stomach.

“A-Ah. A month? You – O-h, hung your socks up by the fire that one, nnh, night.” Joel’s honesty stopped Ellie for a moment, her eyes widening as she realized how long he’d been concealing his feelings – and his awesome dick – from her. The teen’s expression softened some as she slid her dexterous toes to his slimy, messy tip, encompassing the thickness the best she could with her little digits and letting out a boyish chuckle as she felt another spurt up pre-seed burst against the bottoms of her toes. Lifting and squishing her toes through the sticky substance, she stretched the sticky, translucent pre between her digits before smearing the rest all across Joel’s shaft and beginning a steady, pumping rhythm. With each of her feet pressed in on either side of his shaft and tip, Ellie began to stroke over a length that almost equaled her forearm. Her toes slipped and slid as she clung tightly to Joel’s tip with both sets, using all ten wiggling, pale digits to work the middle-aged man in front of her to orgasm. 

“It’s okay, Joel. Your secret’s safe with me. C’mon, I wanna see you cum. All over my toes. Pretty please?” Her words were duskier now, tinged with some of the same lust that Joel had been keeping bottled up for the past month. It appeared that Ellie was just as eager as he was, though she was certainly better at hiding it. Her insistence played off the fact that she was clearly the one in control here, begging for Joel’s cum as though she knew what to say, but not when to say it. 

Joel didn’t reach for words as he quickly found himself at his peak, but instead his face screwed up, his teeth clenched, and he found himself gripping hard to the chair as a child’s feet pumped steadily over his raging erection. He couldn’t have been more surprised at the entire situation, and even further so as he realized just how skilled Ellie was with her feet, considering this was the first time she’d had a cock between her toes. Each stroke she learned something new, whether keeping Joel’s cock pinned against the top of one foot while sliding her toes over his glans with the other, or knowing just how to wrap her slippery, saliva-soaked digits over his tip to pump quickly over the most sensitive spot, or even just the simple act of pinning Joel’s cock to his stomach and gliding her wrinkled soles and toes over the belly. 

The first heavy glob of Joel’s stinking, backed-up spunk burst forth after engorging his cumvein out obscenely against Ellie’s feet, letting the teen feel the results of her ‘handiwork’ beneath her feet just before she was able to slide both sets of toes to his tip. Gripping Joel’s cock between her toes, Ellie tugged the pulsating prick out towards her just as Joel’s cum sprayed up and out against the underside of her toes. The sticky, almost custardy spunk spurt forth with enough force to ‘squish’ audibly between the little teen’s tiny toes, before splashing onto he ankles with the next and sending the next shot up into the air to land with a sticky spatter all across the tops of her feet. 

“Woah! Shit, Joel! That’s it! Wow, how much do you got saved up in there, it’s getting everywhere…” As she trailed off, Ellie’s tone took on a certain longing, the heat of and consistency of Joel’s spunk smeared all over her feet sending shuddered pangs of pleasure down her spine and quickly leaving her juvenile slit puffed up and leaking her excitement once more. Ellie diligently continued to pump her middle-aged chaperone’s meat between her dainty, underage feet as he spurted, sprayed, and spewed his load all across her feet, her legs, and even onto her flat tummy. Immediately she began to stir her fingers through the thick cum, smearing it all across her stomach and into her belly button as she grew fascinated with the sticky, musk-ridden substance. 

“Man, I didn’t think it would smell this good either.” The lust-drunk teen brought her fingers up to her nose, taking a long-lasting, lugubrious huff of the viscous cum stretched between her digits before she popped the pair into her mouth and sucked them clean. Ellie took a long while running her little tongue over her fingers, working to get every drop as her eyes fell back upon Joel’s, still working him over with skillful squeezes and strokes of her cum-slathered toes over his tip. Slowly, but surely, the backed-up stinking spunk spewing haplessly over the little girl in front of Joel began to ebb in flow, slowing to a steady, thick drool of steamy seed that Ellie quickly smeared all about his still-aching cock with diligent care via her slippery, cum-soaked feet. 

“That was so cool. There’s more, right? What’re we gonna do next? Are you gonna fuck me? You can, you know. Oh, wait! I know!” Ellie rambled out her words a mile a minute as she sat there with her feet still wrapped around Joel’s cum-drooling dick. Slowly withdrawing her feet, almost ruefully, she reached down to her ankles, grabbed one in each hand and steadied herself on the bed as she brought her feet to her face and immediately smeared hot, sticky cum all across her cheeks, her nose, and her lips. Her small tongue darted out immediately between her toes, eagerly slurping up every drop of cum, no matter how small. Greedily, and as though she were trying to get the last spoonful of pudding out of a cup, she huffed and licked at her feet and toes to clean her up her cummy feet and to keep the taste of Joel’s cum, sweat, and grime fresh on her tongue. Her gaze bugged out a moment as she tended to herself, momentarily entranced by the smells, tastes, and feeling of cum squishing between her toes and running across her tongue. 

“Uh, yea, where was I. Shit Joel. You’re gonna make me into such a perv.” Ellie slowly lowered her feet back to the bed and sat for a moment, panting with her thighs spread wide and her entire nude, nubile body on display. Beads of sweat drizzled slowly from her brow across her cheek to mingle with the sloughed off cum and cock grease she’d just finished toe-painting herself with. Rivulets slid down her barely-there chest and across her flat tummy, giving the young teen a radiant, pale glow – glistening in the moonlight of the room. 

Slowly, very slowly, with enough time for Joel to watch each and every flex of muscle and slide of slippery skin against the mattress, Ellie climbed up onto all fours on the bed. The eager kiddo kept her knees spread and let her cum-slick feet hang some just over the side, keeping her tight, tiny ass in the air as she edged herself towards the edge of the bed. 

Considering how lanky she was, Joel could see every outlined sinew of Ellie’s naked body, the apex between her thighs accentuated by how her puffy, aroused mound clashed with her childish silhouette and the lack of any extra fat on her bones. Droplets of his cum dripped slowly into the bedspread from her tummy above, and, once in position, Ellie reached back to tug one of her pert cheeks open, splaying her sopping cunny and pristine, puckered asshole without seemingly any shame to speak of. 

“Look what I can doooo…” Ellie bragged with a snicker as she kept one cheek spread wide and used her other free hand to reach back and circle her pretty, pink pucker with one finger. She smeared her arousal, sweat, and the greasy build up that had accumulated over the week across her hole before unceremoniously driving her digit into her rectum right up to the third knuckle. The sudden thrust of her finger into her own bowels pushed a soft grunt from the teenage pervert with her face pressed into the mattress. Soon she’d added a second finger, and soon after she was simply and casually finger-fucking her greedy, slightly-gaped-open asshole whilst sloppily sloughing off the accumulated arousal and musky fluids sticking to her entire lower half. 

“I’m weird too, okay? I want you to fuck my butt. C’mon, I can take it. Hurry uuuup.” The combination of the strange sight, the odd request, and the needy, desperate arousal he could hear in Ellie’s voice forced a rumbled chuckle out from Joel. Finally starting to take to the situation properly now, he shook his head in disbelief and stood, covering the distance between him and the face-down-ass-up teen on the bed in front of him in only a second. 

“What’re you laughing at, huh?! Just do it alre-“ Ellie’s voice collapsed as she felt Joel take a firm hold of her small, taut cheeks for the first time and as the heavy club of his cum-slick cock smacked down between them, dragging a throbbing vein along the belly of his cock across her finger-stretched pucker. The feeling had Ellie slide her fingers from her guts and take to spreading both of her cheeks wide, keeping her face pinned to the mattress as she tilted her neck down to get a better look at the father-like figure looming over her and getting ready to fill her juvenile ass with his fat cock. 

Joel began to rock a steady rhythm against Ellie’s pert cheeks, sawing his greasy, cummy cock between and smearing his fluids all about the young teen’s messy asshole whilst his still-bloated balls smacked lightly against her needy mound. On each pass he pressed in harder, snagging his blunt, leaky tip against her puckered entrance and pressing until the little girl’s hole went concave, only to slip free a moment later to deliver a sputter of pre-cum across Ellie’s spine. On one, final pass, Joel pressed in with a hard grunt, watching as Ellie’s pink, wrinkled hole stretched and stretched before giving way and taking the first few inches of his cock past her greasy, slippery sphincter all in one go – sinking the middle-aged, stinking, cum-soaked dick into his teenage ward’s sweat-slicked guts and encompassing him in the sweltering heat of her clinging innards.

“O-Oh shit. O-oh fuck. Oh my god. That feels…awesome.” Ellie’s face was buried in the blankets as she took the first few inches of Joel’s dick into her bowels. Her body seized up, her hips shuddered, and the sudden intrusion sent a brief, orgasmic convulsion through the juvenile girl’s lanky frame, her hips shuddering as she did her best to keep her position whilst sending out a gush of her own fluids onto the bed below. 

“M-more. C’mon, gimme all of it.” Her words were breathless now, face turned to the side to gaze upon the towering figure of rugged masculinity speared into her anal cavity, about to fuck her raw for the first time. Joel’s hips pressed forward, sliding into Ellie’s impossibly tight rectum lubricated by the layers of fluids and musky leavings the pair had built up and worked up. Ellie’s asshole looked obscene spread around Joel’s meat, stretched to the absolute limit and quickly darkening to a redder color as the grown man continued to push and pummel his way into Ellie’s juvenile hole. Inch after inch he sank into her undulating, squeezing guts, feeling her doing everything in her power to relax and allow him in without trouble, but failing and seizing up as another spasm of pleasure echoed through her tiny body. Finally Joel’s hips met Ellie’s in a hard smack of sweaty flesh, his churning orbs thwapping audibly off her childish slit and earning Joel a high-pitched squeak of a moan from Ellie below. 

“H-Holy shit Joel. So much. Man, I love your cock already.” Ellie’s words were gurgled out between breathy moans, her face looking slack and as though she was ready to drop any pretense of enjoying herself less than her middle-aged chaperone. Joel’s hips slid back and he pulled himself from the child’s rectum with satisfying ‘ssllk,’ watching as Ellie’s pucker clung needily to every veined inch of his throbbing cock before he pushed in and thrust forward once more – harder this time – delivering a pounding thrust that dragged Ellie’s face across the mattress some. Ellie could only respond with a pleasured, girlish grunt as her as was pounded full by adult dick, her toes clenching and unclenching as she attempted to retain some coherent thought whilst she relished the feeling of having her asshole abused by her surrogate ‘daddy.’ 

“F-Fah. Oonnhggh. Unnh. F-fuah. Fuck me, da-ah-ddy.” Ellie could hardly see straight, let alone coherently speak, but Joel’s ears burned as he heard her beg for his cock like as though she were his little girl. Joel lifted his hand to bring it down hard on one of her cheeks, spanking the young teen as he began to increase the pace at which he buried himself, balls deep, in her tiny sweltering intestines. Holding tightly to her hips, Joel used Ellie’s nubile body for leverage as he leaned in and brought one foot onto the mattress. Pummeling himself forward in thrust after thrust, he occasionally felt the wet warmth of the little girl’s gushing arousal spurt across his swinging nuts, splashing the squirted fluids all across both the pair’s legs and thighs as he stuffed his young ward full of cock. 

G-Go-Gonna…again. O-Oh shit. C’m – nnh. C’mo-oohn. C’mon. Cum in me…” She struggled to get her words out as she teetered on the edge of her own, whole-body orgasm. Her entire, lanky frame shuddered and twitched, barely able to keep herself in position as her hips involuntarily bucked and quivered under the brutal assault from Joel’s cock stretching her to the limit and filling her ass full of meat. Ellie found herself on another planet entirely as she was hilted into once more, her mouth dropping open and her tongue lolling between her lips, her gaze empty and drained as she simply lay there while her orgasm wracked her body. Forceful gushes and spurts of her arousal coated Joel’s overfull balls again and again, seemingly forced out of her by each thrust of Joel’s cock. Her innards squeezed and tried to wring every drop from the massive invader inside her, undulating with each, convulsed gush and quiver of her cunt as she babbled, gurgled, and spasmed in incoherent pleasure below. 

Joel had hardly been holding on before, especially after the first load Ellie had expertly drained from him only a little while before. Watching the tiny, teenage tomboy who he’d cared for and nurtured for the past few months cumming her brains out on the mattress beneath him was too much for him to handle. With a loud, masculine roar of a grunt, he thrust himself as deep as he was able in Ellie’s perfect, convulsing innards leaving his fattened balls pressed tightly to her quivering, gushing cunny as he shuddered and held on tight to his little girl’s tiny, spread ass cheeks. Joel’s heavy balls heaved and pulsed as he began to dump his second load deep into Ellie’s intestines, washing her clinging walls with thick sprays of pearlescent spunk and stewing the jellied, custard-thick liquid musk into the teen’s backside with short, hard thrusts into her ass. Each spurt, each jet, each spray of seed painting the child’s innards white had her cooing pleasurably below as she gurgled out a happy giggle, basking in the post-orgasmic bliss of feeling Joel’s cock throb obscenely in her ass and fill her with hot cum. His cum. She wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

Both Ellie and Joel exhaled simultaneously, now basking in the afterglow of their respective climaxes, still with Joel plunged deep into Ellie’s stretched asshole. A few, stray strings of drooled spittle hung from the teen’s tongue, her face a glistening, sweaty mess, her expression slack, and her eyes lazily out of focus. Both were panting hard, and even the slightest movement of either the pair’s hips elicited a wet ‘ssslk’ of hot spunk stirred up by Joel’s greasy dick.

“Nnaa-aah.” Ellie tried to speak but her words were incoherent. Joel pushed the two onto the mattress further, keeping them connected at the waist as he slid down next to Ellie’s pint-sized form and wrapped his arms about her. Still panting, Ellie’s face reverted into a sleep smile as she lay still stuck on her chaperone. The two slowly drifted off, knowing that it was sure to be something of an uncomfortable morning – though, maybe Ellie could get out ahead of the awkwardness.


End file.
